Valentine
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Hari mendapat hadiah dari sang kekasih? Apa itu yang dinamakan Valentine? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, Valentine adalah hari di mana seseorang membuktikan rasa cintanya kepada orang yang disukai. #ValentineFI2020


Matahari sudah menampakkan diri, tapi hal itu tidak menjadi niat Naruto untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli air liurnya membentuk anak danau di bantal bergambar ramen yang menjadi sandaran kepala.

Jam beker pun berbunyi nyaring saat benda persegi itu menunjukkan pukul 06.17 yang mengharuskan mata Naruto terbuka.

"Mengganggu saja," gumam Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangannya segera mematikan jam beker yang mungkin menurutnya mengganggu. "Sudah pagi ternyata. Tidur sebentar lagi tidak masalah."

Kembali tubuh berselimut itu meringkuk di ranjang. Namun, ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk dengan wajah berseri.

"Hari ini hari Valentine!" seru Naruto seraya bangun dari ranjangnya. Dirinya segera melesat ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk pergi sekolah menjumpai kekasihnya, Hinata. Untuk apa lagi jika tidak mengharap hadiah dari sang pacar?

"Hati gembira ... sedang berbunga ... Hmm, hm, hm." Alunan nada Naruto dendangkan seraya membilas tubuh dengan air.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto mandi. Setelah selesai, ia langsung saja mengenakan seragam Konoha High School dengan rapi.

_Harus berpenampilan keren, nih_, batin Naruto.

"Yosh! Sudah siap!" serunya. Naruto segera melenggang pergi menuju sekolah. Tak lupa ia juga mengunci pintu rumah untuk keamanan barang-barangnya. Ia bahkan tidak sarapan hanya demi mendapat hadiah dari sang kekasih.

* * *

_Konoh High School_

_Kelas XII-A_

_06.34_

"Selamat pagi!"

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan Naruto yang berseru dengan wajah ceria.

"Yoo, Naruto."

"Pagi juga, Naruto."

"Hai, Naruto."

Sapaan hangat ia terima dari teman-temannya.

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar saat Hinata melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Langsung saja ia berjalan menuju ke meja Hinata yang ada di depan, dekat dengan dinding.

"Yo, Hinata," panggil Naruto di akhiri dengan picingan mata menggoda.

"Ha-hai." Hinata berujar dengan gugup. "Apa kabar, Naruto?"

"Heheh ... baik." Senyum lima jari Naruto unjukkan kepada Hinata. "Hari ini cuaca cerah, ya."

"I-iya." Mengangguk malu, Hinata menundukkan kepala.

"Ahh ... sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu hari ini," ujar Naruto ketika Hinata mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

"I-ini ... untukmu, Naruto. Kamu pasti belum mengerjakannya, 'kan?"

"Hah?" Naruto memasang wajah _blank_ menerima buku dari Hinata. Ia kira itu sebuah coklat atau hadiah istimewa.

"Matematika. Kamu belum menyelesaikan tugas dari guru Anko, 'kan?"

"Huwaa! Aku belum menyelesaikannya!" seru Naruto panik. Disambarnya buku Hinata sebelum pergi ke bangkunya untuk menyalin jawaban tugas matematika.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu. Bel istirahat berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu, sedangkan Naruto tidak ada minat untuk pergi ke kantin. Ia lebih memilih duduk diam di kelas memandang langit.

"Hahh ... aku kira Hinata akan memberiku hadiah tadi," gumam Naruto monolog.

"Naruto."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto menolehkan kepala ke pintu, mendapati Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Naruto memberikan tatapan tanya ke arah tiga gadis itu. Ada gerangan apakah sampai namanya dipanggil?

"Kau sendiri di sini, tumben saja tidak ke kantin?"

Naruto tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Hahaha ... tidak, aku tidak selera makan."

"Wahh ... apa ada sesuatu hingga Naruto tidak selera makan?" ejek Ino menatap curiga Naruto, dan itu mendapat tawa kikuk dari Naruto.

"Anu ... Naruto, kamu makan bekalku saja." Hinata menyerahkan sekotak bekal kepada Naruto.

"Eh, tapi ... kamu bagaimana? Apa kamu tidak lapar, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Bekal ini cukup untuk kita berdua."

"Wahh ... sepertinya kita harus pergi, _Forehead_." Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura, mengisyaratkan untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua.

"Hah? Apa?" Sakura menatap Ino bingung.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kau bilang ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Sasuke."

"Hah? Kapan ak–" Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya saat Ino menarik paksa tubuh kecilnya. "Hey, jangan tarik-tarik, dong!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat tingkah dua teman Hinata. Entah kenapa ia merasa iri dengan Sasuke yang kata Ino akan mendapat hadiah di hari Valentine. Padahal Sakura dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan spesial seperti pacar.

"Na-Naruto, buka mulutmu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera melahap sesuap bento yang Hinata sodorkan. Ahh ... romantisnya.

"Hmm! Enak!" seru Naruto membuat pipi Hinata bersemu. "Kamu yang memasaknya, Hinata?"

"Iya. Naruto suka?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih mengunyah bento.

"Hehehe ... tentu saja aku suka. Masakanmu selalu enak, Hinata. Seperti bento kemarin yang kamu berikan padaku."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata terkikik dan berkata, "Yang kemarin itu buatan Hanabi, loh."

"Heh?" Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, Naruto memasang tampang bodoh. Ia kira bento yang kemarin Hinata bawa adalah buatan gadis itu sendiri.

Hinata tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang aneh. Menurutnya itu lucu. "Hahaha ... wajahmu ... wajahmu lucu sekali, Naruto."

"Hm, jangan tertawa!" seru Naruto diakhiri dengan bibir manyun, merajuk. Masa wajah tampannya dibilang lucu.

"Ha-habisnya wajahmu benar-benar lucu, Naruto." Hinata menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin merajuk.

"Hm!"

Hinata berhenti tertawa, menatap Naruto yang memalingkan wajah. "Sudahlah, Naruto ... sebaiknya kita lanjutkan makan. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

Naruto memandang Hinata. "Baiklah, sekarang aku yang akan menyuapimu."

Tidak masalah bagi Naruto jika Hinata tidak memberikan hadiah di hari Valentine. Baginya, kasih sayang dan kepedulian Hinata sudah cukup.

_Hari Valentine bukan hanya sekedar memberikan hadiah, tetapi menunjukkan bukti cinta itu sendiri_, pikir Naruto.

Satu suapan Hinata terima dengan senang hati. Mengunyah pelan, menikmati rasa masakannya sendiri. Benar, enak, seperti kata Naruto.

"Ada sisa makanan di sudut bibirmu," ujar Naruto membuat Hinata berhenti mengunyah. Jarinya bergerak untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang Naruto maksud.

"Sudah?" Hinata bertanya gugup.

"Sudah hilang." Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang memerah. "Kamu sangat manis, Hinata. Aku ingin memakanmu."

Hinata tambah gugup saat Naruto memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya. _Apakah ciuman pertamaku akan hilang?' _batin Hinata bertanya. _tidak apa-apa, karena aku mencintai Naruto._

"_Dobe_."

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Menatap sebal ke arah pintu, Naruto menunjuk Sasuke sebagai pelaku yang memanggil Naruto.

"Sialan kau, _Teme_! Kau merusak momenku!"

Sasuke hanya memandang datar mendengar protes Naruto. "Hn. Kau tahu di mana Ino?"

"Hah? Ino?" tanya Naruto, "Tadi dia pergi bersama Sakura. Memangnya kenapa kau mencari Ino?"

"Hn, bukan apa-apa." Sasuke menggaruk pipinya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

"Dia terlihat aneh," gumam Naruto. "Ahh ... sudahlah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan makan. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan. Bel berbunyi beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh siswa kembali belajar seperti biasa.

* * *

"Ahh ... lelahnya. Hampir seharian penuh memeras otak."

Naruto merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena duduk di bangku selama berjam-jam. Sekarang ia berada di depan sekolah, berniat untuk keluar dari gerbang.

"Yang semangat, Naruto!" Hinata berjalan di samping Naruto, dengan buku yang ia dekap. "Sebentar lagi 'kan ujian kelulusan, harus tetap giat belajarnya."

"Hahh ... iya iya." Menunduk lesu, Naruto mengangguk pelan mendengar nasihat kekasihnya.

"Oh iya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk. Ditatapnya Hinata yang berlari pelan menuju seorang gadis berambut kuning, Yamanaka Ino namanya. Bisa ia lihat Ino tampak gembira dan berbincang dengan Hinata.

"Valentine," gumam Naruto, "..., hari di mana seorang kekasih menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada sang pujaan hati melalui sebuah hadiah. Tapi bagiku, hari Valentine tidak harus memberikan hadiah, tapi kasih sayang dan perhatian."

"Bermonolog lagi, Naruto?"

Sebuah suara menarik perhatian Naruto. Dilihatnya Sakura berdiri di samping, menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Sakura?"

"Kau suka bermonolog, ya." Pernyataan Sakura dibalas gumaman oleh Naruto.

Entah sejak kapan lingkungan begitu sepi, hanya ada Naruto dan Sakura. Siur angin menjadi back sound kebersamaan mereka.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura, "hari ini hari Valentine, 'kan?

"Ee ... i-iya." Naruto mengangguk.

"Ini."

Naruto hanya diam menatap kotak bertulisan "SilverKing" yang Sakura sodorkan kepadanya. Naruto tahu isi kotak itu adalah coklat.

"Coklat?" kata Naruto ragu. Tambah bingung lagi saat Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum tertoreh di wajahnya.

"Iya. Hari Valentine, memberikan hadiah kepada seseorang yang disukai, 'kan?" Sakura mengembangkang senyum menatap wajah bingung Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

"Tapi, bukannya harus kau berikan kepada Sasuke? Dia, 'kan, orang yang kamu suk–"

"Sasuke?" Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai Sasuke. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah jadian dengan Ino tadi."

"Eh? Ta–"

"Sttt ... tidak ada tapi," ujar Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. Lama Sakura menatap Naruto, sebuah kecupan singkat ia berikan di bibir pemuda di depannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Hah?" Ekspresi bodoh terpajang di wajah Naruto, membuat Sakura tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha ... kamu itu lucu sekali, Naruto," ejek Sakura, "Baiklah ... kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Terimalah hadiahku ini."

Naruto dengan ragu mengambil kotak itu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Sakura mencintainya? Itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Terlebih lagi ia sudah menjadi milik Hinata.

"Hari sudah semakin sore, aku pergi dulu. Dadaahh."

Sakura berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku di gerbang sekolah. Dipandangnya kotak di tangannya.

Suara "ping" terdengar yang berasal sari ponsel Naruto. Diambilnya benda itu dari saku, kemudian membaca pesan masuk yang barusan diterima.

_My Moon (Hinata)__Naruto, maaf, ya. Kamu pasti sedang bingung saat ini. Tapi, mau kan, kamu membuka hati untuk satu orang lagi?_

Usai membaca pesan dari Hinata, Naruto mengurut pangkal hidung, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing di kelapalanya.

Naruto tersenyum. Tak ingin berlama-lama di sana, Naruto segera pergi, menyimpan kebingungannya yang sedari tadi ia rasakan.

Dari kejadian hari ini, ia sudah paham bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu hari Valentine. Yang kata orang Valentine itu membahagiakan, tapi baginya itu membingungkan. Biarlah kebingungan itu terpendam, sekarang hanya menikmati saja coklat yang diberikan Sakura.

Menurut kalian, apa itu hari Valentine? "

* * *

_The End_

Hai, jumpa lagi.

Ahh ... aku sedikit kurang semangat hari ini. Badan juga tidak enak.

Oh iya, seluruh tokoh di sini bukan punya saya, tapi milik Om Masashi.

Baiklah, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fict yang kubuat? Aku memang membuat alurnya menggantung, biar terlihat seperti Drama Bersambung ... hahaha

Ini adalah fict event dari grup FI.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, langsung saja, ya.

Siapa yang mau bergabung di grup FI, silakan PM author FI.BijiBapakMu yang dulu ber-penname Eins-Zwei. (Iya bukan, sih? Gua lupa penname dia).

Oke, maaf kalau terlalu singkat.

Dan sampai jumpa di lain waktu.


End file.
